1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating assembly, and in particular to a heat-dissipating assembly for a memory.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rapid advancement of science and technology, computer hardware is being developed to have a high operating speed and high frequency to thereby enhance its performance. As a result, the amount of electricity consumed by the computer hardware per second becomes much larger. Thus, the amount of heat generated by the existing electronic elements is relatively larger than before. For example, the operating clock and transmission bandwidth of a memory module becomes larger and larger in order to match a high-speed processor. As a result, the working temperature of the memory module and the amount of heat generated thereby are increased to such a level that the performance of the memory module is deteriorated. Even, the memory module may suffer damage.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat-dissipating device for a memory module. The heat-dissipating device 1a comprises two heat-dissipating pieces 10a. The two heat-dissipating pieces 10a face each other to sandwich the surfaces of the memory module. By this structure, the heat generated by the memory module can be dissipated by the two heat-dissipating pieces 10a. Each of the two heat-dissipating pieces 10a is formed with a fastening mechanism 20a. The fastening mechanism 20a comprises a hook 21a and a locking trough 22a corresponding to the hook 21a. The two heat-dissipating pieces 10a are engaged with each other by means of the fastening mechanism 20a/ 
In order to assemble the heat-dissipating device 1a, the hook 21a provided in one of the heat-dissipating pieces 10a is engaged in the locking trough 22a provided in another heat-dissipating piece 10a, whereby the two heat-dissipating pieces 10a can be engaged with each other. Then, the two heat-dissipating pieces 10a spread outwards to allow a memory to be disposed therebetween. Since the two heat-dissipating pieces 10a are engaged with each other by means of the engagement between the hooks 21a and the locking troughs 22a in a vertical direction, the hooks 21a may be separated from the locking troughs 22a in the vertical direction when the two heat-dissipating pieces 10a spread outwards. As a result, the two heat-dissipating pieces 10a need to be assembled again, and thus the assembly thereof requires more time and work.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his expert knowledge and delicate researches.